


Get In The Ring

by deck_neep



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Also geography is the same as in TLC, BAMF Scarlet, F/M, I’m bad at tagging, Modern AU, but you can expect smut, everyone is hooman, except Luna is an island off the coast of Europe, first fic, i’ll probably add more tags later, no civilizations on the moon, when I have my shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deck_neep/pseuds/deck_neep
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically: A modern day AU with a lot of drama.In her one-horse town, Scarlet never thought much would happen. She’d help grandmère tend to the farm, and eventually take over. Simple, right?Then she meets Wolf, and gets dragged into a completely different world...





	Get In The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so I’m warning you, it probably won’t be very good. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It is all the work of Marissa Meyer.

She didn’t know if it was just a coincidence or intentional. All she knew was that whenever she got into a fight with one of the townees over a flippant remark they passed (‘You sure you wanna go home without me, sweetheart?’ Or ‘That’s the one with the crazy grandmother, no?’), the mysterious hunk with the piercing green eyes would be there, prying someone off her and glaring at her until she went away. 

She didn’t know his name, only that he frequented the pub everyday, and that he liked - no, loved tomatoes. And not just any tomatoes, but the tomatoes that came from her farm. She felt a twinge of pride whenever she saw him bite into it. 

So, that was how it usually went. She would watch him, and perhaps start getting into even more brawls, just to see his ferocious eyes again. 

Then one day, that changed. 

Scarlet had come in to deliver the produce to the pub. Jack was being a jerk, hitting on Èmilie despite the uneasy looks she kept giving him. Scarlet, ever the protector, shoved him away when he started getting a little too comfortable with Èm. 

A news reporter was saying something about Emperor Kai of the Eastern Commonwealth, marrying President Levana of the Republic of Luna in the background, but no one was paying any attention to that now. 

“Hey, asshole. Can’t you see she doesn’t want you bothering her?” She said, fuming. 

Jack growled. “It’s none of your business, Red. Now git.” He jabbed a thumb toward the exit and shoved her to the side, resuming his flirting as if nothing had happened. 

Scarlet stumbled, catching hold of the counter to steady herself. She narrowed her eyes, ready to punch him. Ready for the hunk to come and stop the fight when it got too out of control. 

Except, that didn’t happen. She threw the punch, the blow reverberating throughout her entire arm, her fist starting to hurt. She winced, then smiled when she saw the blood coming out of his nose. He glared. 

“You pute!” He screamed, grabbing her and slamming her against the counter. She struggled against him, trying to push him off. When that didn’t work, she tried to knee him in the groin, but he’d pinned her legs. 

This was usually when he came and intervened, but she didn’t see him anywhere. Meanwhile, Jack wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. She clawed at his hands, trying to get him off her. While she was desperately thrashing her head, she saw him. Leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching the fight with no expression. 

She caught his gaze, and pled to him with her eyes. ‘Help me, you stupid man!’ She hoped her eyes would carry this message to him. Alas, no, because he still didn’t move, just kept watching. 

“Hey! The hell’s going on here?” Gilles screamed. Upon seeing her and Jack, he rolled his eyes, and easily pulled Jack off her, pushing him out of the way. Èmilie rushed toward Scarlet, who had sunk to the ground, helping her to a glass of water. 

“Listen, punk. I will allow you to extend your tab, even though it was due a month ago, but I won’t have you messing around with the girl who delivers my produce, ok? Now get out of here, and come back when you aren’t so drunk.” Gilles said, shoving him towards the door. 

Jack left, letting out a string of creative curses. Gilles offered his hand to Scarlet, but she pushed it away, pushing herself up. May as well retain some amount of dignity. She started storming out, but paused as she was passing the stranger. She glared at him. 

“What the hell were you doing just - just standing there!?” She growled. She pulled open the back door and stomped out. 

Halfway through the alley, she heard the door open. 

“You need to learn how to fight.” She heard someone say in a deep, gruff voice. She turned around, facing the stranger. She let out an indignant scoff. 

“I do know how to fight. That asshole just caught me unaware.” She said. This time, the stranger scoffed. 

“Right,” He drawled. She narrowed her eyes. 

“What’s it to you, anyway? Mind your own business.” She huffed and turned around, starting to walk away. 

“You’re fierce - that’s good. But you’re also reckless, and have a tendency to get into trouble. I won’t always be there to save you.” His words caught her off guard, but then she swiveled around, her anger finally exploding. 

“I never asked you to save me! You always chose to intervene! You could’ve just let me fight my own battles!” She screamed, storming towards him, fisting her hands. 

“Well, it’s quite obvious that you had started to depend on me to save your ass. I saw you searching the crowd for me.” He said. 

That was the last straw. She threw a punch, sure that she was going to get a good shot at his jaw. He was too quick, though, and ducked, catching her arm, spinning her around and pinning her to his back. 

“Lesson one: try not to be so obvious.” He said. She struggled against him, trying to break free, but he was like a statue, carved from the finest and firmest rock. 

“Argh, let me go! Let me go this second, you psycho!” She screamed. He let her go, and she shoved him. He barely budged. 

She was breathing hard - and not just because of her anger. Even though he was defending himself, when he wrapped her up in his arms, she felt...safe. Protected. 

She almost didn’t want him to let go. 

The stranger sighed. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t do anything back there. I wanted to help you, I swear. I guess I just wanted to...watch you. See if you were as good as you are brave.” He ran his hand through his messy hair, and stars, it looked soft. His hair, that is. 

She hesitated, then gave a resigned sigh. “It’s okay, you aren’t obligated to protect me or anything. You were right - I had starting depending on you.”

They looked at each other for a bit, his piercing green eyes making her feel vulnerable. Naked. 

Just as she was contemplating turning around and leaving, he asked, “What’s your name?”

She paused, then said, “Scarlet. Scarlet Benoit.” Afterwards she mentally chastised herself for giving her full name away to a complete stranger. She quickly added, “And you?”

He seemed to be thinking for a moment. 

“They call me Wolf in the ring.” He said. 

She stared at him. On one hand, she felt it a little unfair that he got to get away with not telling her his full name. On the other hand, the way his brows creased and his eyes grew bigger when he told her his name was so endearing, she didn’t want to ask for his real name. Wolf probably suited him more. Dangerous, but as harmless as a puppy when approached in the right manner. 

“Okay, Wolf. Guess I’ll...see you around.” She said, awkwardly. 

“Wait. I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that, but she didn’t understand why. 

“What is it?”

To her astonishment, he looked a little bashful. “Do you need help around your farm? I’ve been looking for some work, and so far only your farm has interested me.”

Scarlet was taken aback. Though her farm was huge, grand-mère and she had never thought to hire any help. Grand-mère believed that maintaining the farm on their own would toughen them up, and that nothing was better than coming home after a laborious day and looking at all their work from afar. 

However, that was when grand-mère’s hair still had some brown left in them, and her spine was a little straighter. 

And Wolf definitely looked like someone who could lift a dozen manure filled sacks at once. 

She made her decision, and hoped grand-mère would be alright with it. 

“Okay, Wolf. See you tomorrow, 6:30 A.M., sharp.”

His answering grin could’ve lit up the entire town. 

She tossed him a tomato from her truck and watched him bite into it. 

She kept thinking about how grand-mère would take her decision. She was a blunt woman, and she had taught her granddaughter to be no different. So Scarlet was going to tell her the truth, and hope that she wouldn’t get mad at her. 

She reached the farm and parked in the driveway. She started walking slowly towards the door, then upon realizing it, she forced herself to walk normally. Right as she put her keys into the lock, she heard a loud crash. She opened the door and rushed to her grand-mère’s room in record time, where the sound came from. 

“Grand-mère! Grand-mère, are you all ri - “ She paused at the doorway, startled by the sight in front of her. 

There was a suitcase open on the bed, filled with clothes, and grand-mère was looking at her a little guiltily, in the middle of folding another shirt. 

She cursed. “Oh, Scar. I thought I’d be gone by now.”

Puzzled, Scarlet asked, “What? Gone where, grand-mère? And you were just going to leave without telling me?” So many questions were swimming around in her head, she didn’t know where to start. 

“Okay, listen up Scar. I have to go to Africa and meet with an old...colleague of mine. We have just received some information on an old mission we had worked on together, but it was never solved. Now, we are hoping we might be able to solve everything. Finally.” Grand-mère had a hopeful look on her face, and immediately resumed packing. 

Scarlet was still trying to process this information when the suitcase slammed shut and grand-mère heaved it off the bed. She rushed towards the door, and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Take care of the farm, and I know you can take care of yourself. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I love you.” 

This shocked Scarlet even more. Her grand-mère wasn’t one to express affection very often, having spent most of her life in the military, which had toughened her up a lot. 

Grand-mère was already at the bottom of the staircase when Scarlet snapped out of it and remembered what she was about to tell her, though it didn’t seem as important now. Still, she figured she should tell her. 

“Grand-mère, wait!”

Grand-mère gave her an impatient look. 

“Ok, I hired a worker today. He was looking for employment and I thought we could use an extra pair of hands around here. Are you okay with that?” Scarlet asked. 

Grand-mère thought about this for a moment, then nodded. “Good thinking, Scar. Us Benoit women have always been good at using our intuition to do what’s best for us. Now take care.” And just like that, she was gone, striding out of the house and getting into her ratty old car. Scarlet waved as she pulled out of the driveway, then huffed and sat down on a step. What was she going to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
